


Confessing Isn't Always Bad

by army_jungshook



Series: Double B [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just a beautiful relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/army_jungshook/pseuds/army_jungshook
Summary: Kim Hanbin was in love with his best friend who didn't know about it.... Or did he?





	Confessing Isn't Always Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work so do enjoy. I also do any ship from any group so dont be afraid to request anything. I hope you like it!!

Sometimes, you hurt the people you love the most. Other times, they hurt you to the point where you think you won't be able to heal from it. I'm in love with my best friend, and I have no Idea how to handle it.

It's 2am and everyone just got back to the dorms. We were sweaty and gross so I forced them to take a shower before going to bed because that's nasty. I've been ignoring Bobby as much as I can for about a week and he looks really hurt about it too. He was currently in the shower and I was sitting on my bed contemplating on whether I should tell him how I feel or if I should just ask another member for advice. Junhoe won't really know what to do, DK isn't really the best with advice, Chanwoo is too young so I would feel awkward talking about it, and Yunyeong is already passed out in his bed. So I guess my only option is to go to Jinhwan. I silently crept into his room to where he was laying in his bed scrolling through his phone.

"Hyung, help me." I pleaded while crawling into his bed so I was nice and cozy next to him. He looked at me with questions in his eyes but then put his phone down and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"With what?" He whispered. I sighed heavily.

"Bobby." Jinhwan seemed to immediately understand because he started smiling really creepily like to the point where it could be in a horror movie.

"Ahhhh young love. Just tell him how you feel, if he doesn't like you back then respect his response. You can't force someone to like you and you definitely can't keep ignoring him." Well, I guess he's kinda right I just don't have the courage to tell him because I don't want to be rejected.

I pulled myself out of his grasp and headed back to my room. By then, Bobby was already done showering and was laying in bed. I closed the door and locked it. Its going to be a longggg night.

"Hey, um, Bobby can I uh talk to you for a sec?" Bobby looked up from his phone and stood up.

"Of course Hanbin, what's up?" Okay so how do I tell him I like him without being super straight forward?

"I uh just wanted to tell you that..that.." ABORT MISSION I CAN NOT DO THIS. I started turning around heading towards the door until Bobby grabbed my arm. 

"Hanbin, you are not running away. Why are you ignoring me so much? We were best friends and then all of a sudden you didn't sit next to me, hang out with me or even talk to me. I'm lonely and I want you back so whatever you're about to say, say it. Right now. No more running, no more hiding. Just tell me."

By the time he was done I was basically backed up into the wall with him super close to my face. I don't want to be rejected. I don't want to lose the person I love the most. I don't want to lose my best friend.

"I love you." I said it. Well, whispered it actually. His eyes grew big but then he looked confused.

"I love you too ya big dummy why wouldn't you love your own best friend?" Oh great, he doesn't get it. I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I pushed him away and started backing him into the wall on the other side.

"NO YOU BIG IDIOT. I love you so much. I love your smile and your crooked teeth. I love how you make everyone happy and how you goof off all the time. I love your voice and how you rap and most of all I love you more than a friend, more than a best friend. I am in love with you." I didn't even know I was crying until he started wiping my tears away. I clutched onto his shirt and he wrapped his arms around me while I cried into his chest.

"I know Hanbin, and I'm in love with you too." I looked up at him with my blubbery face and he smiled his cute teeth and I knew that he understood all along. He let go of my waist and softly held my face.

"I love you so much and it took you long enough." I was still crying which was really embarrassing.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips and they were sorta rough with a soft touch to it. I broke the kiss and hugged him tight while he slowly walked us over to the door. I was confused at first until he unlocked the door and quickly opened it to reveal the other members on the other side.

"We were just, uh, ya know.... RUN!!" all the members scattered into their own rooms and locked their doors.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back later." Bobby mumbled into my hair.

In the end, confessing isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes, taking a leap of faith doesn't always kill you. As long as you have someone there to catch you then nothing else matters.


End file.
